1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to bicycle front derailleur assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle front derailleur assembly with a lever configuration that reduces tension applied to a shifting control cable.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle front derailleur assembly.
Typically in a bicycle front derailleur assembly, a control cable pulls on a linkage assembly member of the front derailleur in order to operate the front derailleur assembly. The front derailleur assembly typically includes a chain guide that is movable between at least two positions, such as an inner shift position and an outer shift position. Typically, the linkage assembly of the bicycle front derailleur includes a biasing member that biases the chain guide to move to one of the inner shift position and the outer shift position.
As the chain guide moves against the biasing force of the biasing spring, the force of the biasing spring typically increases. The increased biasing force from the biasing spring causes a corresponding increase in the tension acting on the control cable. Further, the increase tension on the control cable causes a corresponding increase in the force required to operate a gear shifting mechanism that controls movement of the front derailleur. Consequently, shifting the bicycle front derailleur assembly requires more force as the tension on the cable increases.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle front derailleur that requires less force to operate when changing gear ratios. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.